tower_of_torturefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Minor Characters
Minor Characters appearing in the Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep series. Alvin Alvinアルヴィン was Stella's pet parrot. As Gibbet was afraid of him, Stella would put him away whenever she visited. Stella later brought him along in his birdcage when she entered Torcia Tower, and kept him covered with a cloth in order to keep him quiet. When they ran into Gibbet, he was released by Stella to scare her away. He was typically quiet and well-behaved. Amostia Amostiaアモスティア was one of the original wraiths and one of the seven most powerful. The Reverse Tower was built to seal Amostia, who was then split into three parts, an armor shell, a soul, and a body, which was later turned into a torture device by a prestidigitator. Bnock Bnockブナック was a strong wraith with powers of corrosion. At some point, he used his powers to transform a forest into a death forest where ordinary creatures couldn't live. Eventually, the forest was named after him. Chamberlain Chamberlainチェンバレン was a wealthy merchant from Lion City. He owned a coal mine later discovered to have diamonds inside of it, resulting in the Diamond Boom. He later utilized this wealth to fund business ventures that kept his family wealthy even after the mine was depleted. When his son and inheritor Danny fell ill to disease, he became bedridden from grief. After discovering that his daughter Cynthia and nephew Ian went missing inside Torcia Tower, his condition worsened, only to improve once Benji Kemp started tending to the family. Christabel Blanken Christabel Blankenクリスタベル・ブランケン was a Hereditary Evil Raiser, Hank Fieron's illegitimate daughter, and Magion Blanken's elder half sister. She grew up alongside him and their parents in Pharma. When young, she received a bracelet as a present from Magion in a flower field when she was attacked by part of Stolasphia, and the two became a new consciousness, later known as Gibbet. Clamzeln Clamzelnクラムゼルン was a servant of General Calax. He was one of the many victims of Torcia Tower back when Rack was a mere torture device. Clockworker Clockworkerクロックワーカー was a torture device creator. When the tower was being built, they took the body component of Amostia, which later turned into the torture device, Rack. Crossrosier (second child) After Thyful's death, Hargain remarried and had a child with his second wife. After dying when young, Hargain used the child for his experiments in an attempt to atone for what happened to Thyful. Crossrosier (third child) The child of Hargain and his third wife. After dying when young, Hargain used the child for his experiments in an attempt to atone for what happened to Thyful. Crossrosier (second wife) After Thyful's death, Hargain remarried another woman. She founded Crossrosier to help Hargain get funding for his research on the Ending Records. She had a child with him who later died, and the two divorced when she discovered he started experimenting on their child. Crossrosier (third wife) Hargain's third wife and a politician. She married him for power and he married her for wealth. Hargain had a child with her who later died; after she discovered that he was experimenting on his two children, she divorced him, later disappearing after suffering a political defeat. Crossrosier (fourth wife) Hargain's fourth wife and a devout follower of Crossrosier. Upon discovering the organization was a sham, she grew depressed. She had a daughter with Hargain who died in an epidemic before reaching the age of three. Distraught, she carried her daughter's corpse while crying. When Hargain took the baby away to his lab, she followed him and discovered that he put her inside a tube, alongside two of his other children. She later left him. Cynthia Chamberlain Cynthia Chamberlainシンシア・チェンバレン was the daughter of Chamberlain. When her brother fell ill and was given six months to live, she desperately searched for a cure. She eventually met Gibbet at Stella's Bar; Gibbet offered to share some healing water from the Pot of Basuzu with her. Cynthia went to the tower with her cousin Ian to meet with Gibbet, only to be tortured by her and Rack. While being tortured, she learned that Ian had poisoned her brother and she killed him in a frenzy. She later found the Pot of Basuzu and was killed by Maiden with a guillotine. Danny Chamberlain Danny Chamberlainダニー・チェンバレン was the son and inheritor of Chamberlain. He was secretly poisoned by his cousin and doctor Ian and given six months to live, leading his sister Cynthia to search for a cure. He started recovering once Benji Kemp began tending to him. Eris Erisエリス was an experienced trumpeter for the royal army. The daughter of a scholar, Eris grew up educated, at some point advising her fellow trumpeter Marco on how to spot bad people, as well as about the existence of HERs, who have no visible signs of evil. Eris eventually joined the military forces on their journey to Cave Horaga, pointing out that some of the people there weren't soldiers, rather there to rescue their loved ones kidnapped by Père Noël. As she conveyed the orders of the commander, Hank Fieron, using her trumpet, she was suddenly taken out by a surprise attack by Rabiah. She had short hair that she plucked at when in a sour mood. Helios VI Helios VIヘリオス六世 was the reigning king during Hank's time. He ordered the commander of the royal army, Hank Fieron, to go after Père Noël; Hank eventually led an army to Père Noël's base of Cave Horaga. During this time, he sent a summons for Hank to go to the royal capital; on the way there, Hank was killed by Raymond Atwood. Soon after, Helios VI himself was killed in a massacre instigated by Rabiah in the middle of a border war, leading to his son inheriting the throne. Ian Ianイアン was Chamberlain's nephew and the cousin of Danny and Cynthia. He was the family doctor and poisoned Danny in an attempt to claim the family fortune for himself, declaring that he only had six months to live. He later traveled with Cynthia to Torcia Tower in her quest to use the Pot of Basuzu to cure her brother. He was then tortured by Gibbet and Rack and eventually killed by Cynthia when she discovered his actions. Johann Johannヨハン was Heine's father, and a torture engineer. At some point Johann had a daughter, naming her Heine and training her in his art of torture engineering, planning for her to eventually take over his business. Sometime before his own death, Hank Fieron had sent a letter to Johann requesting for him to stay at the tower and design torture devices for his use. Johann, however, died before he could accept the offer, with the letter left in his workshop until Heine discovered it during a renovation. Kemp (great-grandfather) A famous architect who worked in the royal capital and the great-grandfather of Benji Kemp. Working on the great Sell Cross Church, he eventually had a son, Olaf. Kemp (father) Kempケンプ was the son of Olaf Kemp and the father of Benji. Working as a doctor for his family's clinic like his father, the man became depressed when they lost business to doctors from outside town during the Diamond Boom. Wanting his son to be a better doctor than him, he sent Benji to study in the royal capital, although he later had him return to Lion City after he dropped out of college. Angry that his son had squandered his money, he had Benji work in Lion City so that he could monitor him. Magion Blanken Magion Blankenマギオン・ブランケン was Christabel Blanken's younger half-brother. The two grew up in Pharma with their parents. One day while the two were in a flowery field, he gave her a bracelet. Shortly afterwards he saw her get attacked by a large owl which vanished in a flash of light shortly afterwards. This event caused him to develop a fear of birds. At 15, shortly after his mother died, he learned from his father that Christabel was his half-sister. A year afterwards, Magion went looking for Christabel who had gone missing six months prior, thinking that she had gone looking for her true father. He eventually allies with Benji's group and arranges to meet up with Blood Asterisk's wife, where they talk about his business plans in Lion City. After she notices his pin, she tells him to talk to Asterisk about it and that they'll meet up again in ten days time, leaving abruptly. Benji then talks to Magion, who claims that the meeting went well despite shaking. Magion then goes alongside Benji's group to assault Torcia Tower and ascends the tower, where he eventually is confronted by Rabiah. After Gibbet stops Rabiah from killing him, he says that he came to the tower to talk to Gibbet. He then tells Gibbet about his past, and how he came to Lion City to search for his sister. He gives Gibbet the bracelet from his childhood, which causes Gibbet to panic and murder him with a witch's spider. He was described as having blond hair. Marco Marcoマルコ was a trumpeter for the royal army, having the job due to being physically weak. At some point, he was advised by his fellow trumpeter Eris on how to spot bad people, as well as learning about HERs who had no outward signs of evil. Eventually, he joined the military forces on their journey to Cave Horaga to confront Père Noël. He was later witness to the events of the battle, conveying the orders of the commander, Hank, using his trumpet. When the battle turned for the worse, Marco attempted to signal for a retreat, only to be blocked by the noise of Beritoad's lightning spell. He ended up surviving the battle, only to be captured by and tortured by Hank by being put inside a brazen bull five years after. As he was dying, he heard Hank discuss with Beritoad the recent developments, unable to reconcile his reality with his image of Hank being a hero. Mayor The mayor of Mercerie City. Invited by Gibbet to Torcia Tower, he was tortured and made into Beritoad's servant. He then periodically sent people from Mercerie City to the tower as sacrifices, until he was murdered by an assassin. Olaf Kemp Olaf Kemp was the founder of the Kemp Clinic in Lion City and the grandfather of Benji. Thirty years before the Battle of Cave Horaga, Olaf founded the clinic in order to heal coal miners. During the city's Diamond Boom, Olaf lost business to doctors from outside town, becoming depressed. After fifty-six years in business, Olaf retired and had his son replace him as the clinic's director. Priest The priest神父 lived in the church at Melby Village. He led the witch-hunt against Selma Atwood and had her burned on the cross. Afterwards, he died in a fire caused by Raymond's lightning strikes. Prime Minister The prime minister宰相 was a consultant to Helios VI. When, during a meeting, the Lion City disappearances were brought up, he advised the king to ignore them as they were happening in a rural area. Robinson & Johanson Robinsonロビンソン and Johansonヨハンソン were descendants of Bnock's familiar living in Bnock's Forest. The two were used to pull a carriage transporting Rabiah, Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden to the capital in order to take back Beritoad. Rabiah hid the two of them for most of the battle, before later calling them back. When Tsukumo released a powerful lightning attack, they were injured but were well enough to transport everyone back to Torcia Tower. Following their return, they began living on the first floor. They were noted to have beautiful fur, but ugly bodies that made them resemble donkeys. Sasha Sashaサシャ was a maid working at the Crossrosier Mansion. Liam entrusted her to set up Raymond's room during his stay. Stolasphia Stolasphiaストラスフィア was one of the original wraiths and Rabiah's older sister. Having the power to gather familiars and and bind her opponents' power. She used her powers to built a country where she enslaved humans and lived in luxury. The humans revolted and Romalius took her power to gather familiars. She escaped by transforming into an owl, and wandered the country for a long time, wanting to retake her country. After a weakened Beritoad fled to Torcia Tower, she went to steal his power of alchemy. She encountered Raymond before entering the tower and the two fought, though she was eventually blinded by one of his lightning strikes and stabbed with his estoc. Stolasphia then used the last of her powers to split herself into three owls, one of which sealed Torcia Tower's entrance, the second imprisoned Raymond inside a gem, and the third carrying Stolasphia's consciousness went to find a Hereditary Evil Raiser to reside in before disappearing. As Hank had died, she flew south to search for a HER. She found Christabel Blanken in a field and possessed her. However, due to Stolasphia's weakened state, she became partially subsumed and the two became a new consciousness. Thyful Thyfulスィフル was Hargain's first wife. Assisting him with his research on the Ending Records, the two had a son together. After a decade of research, Hargain used Thyful as a test subject, resulting in her death and him becoming a sorcerer. Townsend Townsendタウンゼント was Stella's father. The owner of Townsend's Bar, he eventually had an accident near Torcia Tower, unable to walk as a result. His daughter then took over running the bar. Walt Waltウォルト was the long-serving vice mayor of Lion City. After the mayor suddenly died, there was an election to determine his replacement. Although Walt was expected by everyone to win on account of his tenure, he lost to the newcomer politician Blood Asterisk. Zepeto Zepetoゼペット was a thief and Lloyd Lowell's younger brother. He later worked with Lloyd on a difficult burglary, eventually betraying him to the police and leaving Lloyd to run away to Lion City. However, he himself ended up in prison. He was described to resemble Raymond Atwood. Trivia *Cynthia's name is a homophone for "sincere" in Japanese. *Eris (エリス) shares her name with the Greek god of strife and discord. *Helios VI's name comes from the name for the Greek sun god, Helios (ヘーリオス). *The word used to refer to the priest is used to refer to Catholic priests. *Stolasphia's name contains the same characters as that of Stolas (ストラス), one of the demons in the Ars Goetia. *Bnock's name contains the same characters as that of Sabnock (サブナック), one of the demons in the Ars Goetia. References Notes Category:Characters